U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,159,893 and 7,165,779 disclose a convertible combination utility/camper tow trailer. The trailer disclosed in these patents can be used as a utility trailer for hauling camping gear, ATVs, or other camping equipment and then converted into a camper. To allow the trailer to be converted, two sidewall supports are pivotally attached to the frame of the trailer to allow the sidewall supports to be moved between different positions to provide the intended function.